


The End

by Mazanica



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Distinction between SpringTRAP and Spring BONNIE, Nothing about religion but mentions of afterlife and reincarnation sort of, Somewhat-twisted canon compliance, Twisted Timeline, the animatronics have their own souls, twisted canon leading into anthro AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazanica/pseuds/Mazanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t be afraid, you know how to end this. I’m waiting for you, Spring. We all are.”</p>
<p>The animatronic felt a grin suddenly spreading over its face. Sure, it wore a perpetual grin thanks to the ripped fabric exposing its teeth, but this one was created by the rusty mechanisms in its jaw. No- it /was/ Fredbear. And he was right; the animatronic- Spring, Spring was his name- did know how to end the murderer once and for all.</p>
<p>'We are one! We are SpringTRAP!'</p>
<p>'No.'</p>
<p>That was the single thought as Spring turned his steely gaze to the ceiling, to the wires crisscrossing and running dangerously along the hallway. “Nn-n-nN-no,” he repeated aloud, reaching up towards the wires.</p>
<p>'What are you doing?! You’re going to get us killed!'</p>
<p>So the voice knew that they wouldn’t survive what was about to happen. Spring didn’t care though. 'Fredbear is waiting for me.'</p>
<p>Spring gripped the wires, fighting against the voice trying to lock his servos up to stop him. 'You aren’t stopping me. </p>
<p>'The nightmare ends tonight.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot I wrote back in March and have had sitting here for a week or two. I was listening to "The Call" from Regina Spektor, and this story just sort of popped into my head. It's... almost like a prologue to a different anthro AU I want to do that involves the FNAF 1 and 2 crews, as well as Spring, having a fuzzy, fragmented collective memory of Freddy Fazbear's.
> 
> There's no pairings in this oneshot, but you could maybe see some Fredbear/Spring Bonnie if you squint.
> 
> Warning for strong language and sentient robots with souls!
> 
> Fun Fact: My planning out the AU that this story leads into is what actually got me lovin' the Original/Toy pairings so much

_It started out as a feeling_  
Which then grew into a hope,  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word.  
And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry,  
I'll come back when you call me  
No need to say goodbye 

_-The Call_

_I wonder how long has passed…_

**_Oh just shut up, rabbit, I told you it’s been years._ **

_Even so, I want to know how long it’s been since-_

**_It doesn’t matter, you stupid machine! I dismantled those freaks thirty years ago, and that stupid golden bear you care so much about died years before, so just shut up about it!_ **

An angry, mechanical growl full of static filled the room, and from down the hall the bunny animatronic heard a startled squeak from the night guard. The bunny struggled with itself to keep from walking any closer to the office, and when a childish “ _hello!”_ echoed from the “arcade,” the bunny was only too happy to thrust its programming in the way of the angry spirit, in a way regaining control over part of its body.

It turned and walked towards the arcade. It had long since realized the laughing child was a ruse, but the program still responded to it- somehow, after all these years with a corpse rotting around its endoskeleton and wires. It had a feeling that that was due to the spirit inside, but it felt no gratitude towards the spirit, and it was betting silently that the spirit was _really_ regretting keeping it alive.

**_Stop! Stop, you stupid rabbit, and get your metal ass back to that office!_ **

The bunny animatronic ignored the grating voice in its head and stepped into the arcade, letting the program run its course.

However, alarms started to go off from the office, and the animatronic felt its metaphorical heart drop. This had happened a few times before, and the programming just so happened to respond to it as well when the bunny happened to have the system running. It silently panicked as its body turned around of its own accord while the voice laughed almost hysterically.

**_Backfired!_ **

_Shut up!_

**_No. Now get to that office and tear that fucker’s head off!_ **

It didn’t want to, and it fought to regain control over its legs. Suddenly, the animatronic reached out and grabbed onto the wall, forcing its body to come to a temporary standstill.

_N-No! Th-this isn’t what… what Fredbear or, or the others would have wanted…!_

**_Those fucking robots are dead and they’ve killed more than even I have. Get your ass in gear and go!_ **

_N-no. Fredbear and the others would never hurt anyone! Not on purpose, anyway…!_

From down the hall, the animatronic bunny’s eyes were drawn to the sound of feet hitting tile, and it simply watched as the night guard fumbled with their keys. The voice in its head started screaming at it to go and get the human, but the bunny only tightened its hold on the wall, refusing to let its legs take another step. Eventually, the human shoved the door open, dashed outside, whirled around and slammed the door closed again. The animatronic’s ears twitched as it heard a _click_.

The guard re-locked the door.

_If they’re smart, they’ll barricade it,_ the bunny thought glumly to itself.

With the human gone and the attraction thrown into deathly silence, the animatronic released its grip on the wall and let its legs collapse under it, leaning tiredly against the wall.

It had activated only three short long days ago, confused. The last thing it remembered was forcing its springlocks to release, knowing the staff who saw it the next day would blame it on the water leaking in from the ceiling. It knew that had already been many years since its retirement. How many had passed since then? The voice in its head kept saying thirty years…

**_-pid fucking piece of shit!_ **

The animatronic realized that the voice was shrieking in anger, and it turned its gaze up to the ceiling. Wires trailed dangerously and the animatronic heaved a sigh. If children were there, it would be concerned about that. That was a safety hazard in multiple ways.

**_Are you even listening to me?!_ **

_No._

It closed its eyes, feeling something it had never felt before… tired. Oh sure, it had lost a lot of power before. It had needed to recharge. It had needed to shut down for a few hours to regain the lost energy. But that wasn’t really _tired,_ it guessed. This? This was a tired that its shutdown didn’t fix, that its charging didn’t fix. This feeling seeped deep into its wires, into its struggling computers and up through its endoskeleton, and its exhaustion multiplied into a dull ache in its head. It wondered if it was because of the corpse inside…

Or maybe it was just time to die? But then, what would happen if it did, it wondered. The spirit would have full control, so it would never _truly_ die and the nightmare would only continue on forever…

**_You ain’t dying on me, you stupid bucket of bolts! Do you hear me? Get your ass up and go charge your fucking circuits or whatever, this isn’t over!_ ** The voice was screaming angrily again, but the rabbit didn’t even open its eyes or so much as flinch. Instead, it continued to sit there, eyes closed. Aside from the angry voice, it was silent.

But then, from somewhere- everywhere?- another voice echoed, calling his name. It was a familiar voice, too… it only took him mere seconds to place it.

_“Bon…”_

“F-f-f-fFF-FrEd-d-d-Db-b-b-be-EaAarr-r…” the rabbit called as softly as it could, its voicebox glitching horribly. It opened its eyes and looked around hopefully. “F-f-ff-ffF-f-fF…”

**_Fredbear is Deadbear, stop being so stupid and delusional!_ **

_“Springy... “_

The animatronic closed its eyes again, knowing that if it could cry it would. Fredbear _was_ long dead, it knew. The fact that it was hearing him… well, it figured it should probably be worried for its sanity. Or maybe its memory banks were randomly activating…

_“Spring, Bon, hey, don’t be scared… it’s just the next adventure… Just follow my voice…”_

This confused the animatronic, prompting it to open its eyes. Fredbear had never told it to follow his voice… so… maybe he _was_ there?

_“I’m here, Springy, don’t worry…”_

_Fredbear…_ it called silently, not wanting to try and activate its voice box again. Suddenly, it pulled itself to its feet, looking all around. How was it supposed to follow a voice that was everywhere? _Where are you, Fredbear?_

**_Fredbear is dead! Stop acting so stupid and find a way out of this fucking place already! There’s no guard, we can leave and prey on the entire park!_ **

The animatronic felt the voice fighting for control of its body, but it refused to yield. _Fredbear!_

_“End the nightmare, Spring… only you can do it now.”_

_But how?_ There was no response to the silent question, and the animatronic’s gaze slid around. End the nightmare? _I am dying, aren’t I? And if I die, nothing will keep the bad man from hurting innocent people…_

_“Don’t be afraid, you know how to end this. I’m waiting for you, Spring. We all are.”_

**_You delusional rabbit, dead robots don’t come back to life like we humans do! You’re only fooling yourself, you- you_ ** **moron!**

But the animatronic felt a grin suddenly spreading over its face. Sure, it wore a perpetual grin thanks to the ripped fabric exposing its teeth, but this one was created by the rusty mechanisms in its jaw.

No- it _was_ Fredbear. And he was right; the animatronic- Spring, Spring was _his_ name- did know how to end the murderer once and for all.

**_We are one! We are SpringTRAP!_ **

_No._

That was the single thought as Spring turned his steely gaze to the ceiling, to the wires crisscrossing and running dangerously along the hallway. “Nn-n-nN-no,” he repeated aloud, reaching up towards the wires.

**_What are you doing?! You’re going to get us killed!_ **

So the voice knew that they wouldn’t survive what was about to happen. Spring didn’t care though. _Fredbear is waiting for me._

Spring gripped the wires, fighting against the voice trying to lock his servos up to stop him. _You aren’t stopping me. The nightmare ends tonight._

With that thought, the bunny ripped the wires from the ceiling, the sharp tears in his hands cutting through the wires like butter. Instantly, the wires began sparking, and within seconds a few drawings on the wall caught fire. Spring yanked more wires from the ceiling, his actions becoming more and more frenzied as the voice began panicking and shrieking in his mind.

When at last the wires were damaged and sparking enough, the animatronic let his arm drop as he watched the flames from the pictures spread to the walls, and the ceiling began burning as well. His eyes followed live wires as they fell to the ground, hitting a puddle of water and instantly sending a shower of sparks skittering across the floor- right to Spring's own feet.

**_No! You stupid rabbit, run! Run before we’re destroyed!_ **

That was the point, Spring mused, simply staring at the flames as they rapidly spread all over the horror attraction. Alarms from the office began blaring but Spring ignored them in favor of standing in the heart of the inferno. He let his eyes drift shut, memories from better days playing in his mind as the fire blazed and consumed him.

It was… surprisingly painless, he thought. Much more painless than he had ever imagined. The voice did not agree, shrieking in agony and anger and demanding he **_RUN DAMMIT RUN!_ ** But he still didn’t move, not until he heard Fredbear call his name.

His eyes shot open and turned to gaze in the direction the voice came from. Although everything was engulfed by flames, there seemed to be a long corridor with a bright light at the end. He tilted his head curiously, staring at the light. _Fredbear? Are you down there?_

**_No, don’t go there!_ ** The voice’s shriek was shrill and terrified, and it only served to confirm in Spring’s mind that that was, in fact, where he needed to go, so he fought against the spirit and took a step forwards.

_“Come on, Spring, I know you can do it… Don’t be scared...”_

**_Don’t you dare!_ **

The bunny smiled. He didn’t feel any fear, none at all. If Fredbear was there, how could he? So he took another step, and then another, and then finally the spirit relented and he had full control of himself. He walked down the corridor, confidence growing in his metaphorical heart as the shrieking voice grew quieter, more faint…

The light came closer and closer, and suddenly the bunny sped up until he was running.

Running was something he had never done before- something he had never been able to do before; his weight and size made him too unsteady, even when he was being worn as a suit. But he was running now, and there was a horrible clanging sound of his uncovered, metal feet against the tiled floor.

Although he couldn’t see what was through that light he just _knew_ that Fredbear was there, so even the grating sound didn’t slow him down.

He kept running.

As he ran, he began noticing more organic footsteps, and fear spiked through him, thinking the bad man had regained physical form and was chasing him. He ran faster.

It took him a moment to realize that his own metallic footsteps weren’t echoing in the corridor around him.

He dimly noticed several changes the closer he got to the light. He didn’t have time to ponder them, though, as he finally reached the light and found himself running through a blinding plane of white; he could see nothing around him through the blinding light… but even still, he didn’t stop running.

_Keep going, keep going, don’t ever look back._

“Fredbear!” He called, not really noticing that his voice was different or that his voice didn’t glitch and waver. Instead he kept his eyes forward and, as he ran further into the light, shadows appeared on the horizon.

There were thirteen shadows beyond that light. Twelve of them stood in separate groups- five in one and seven in the other. Only one lone shadow stood between the groups, and even though it was only a shadow, Spring just _knew_ that it was Fredbear and that he was watching the rabbit approach.

The most horrible screech he had ever heard sounded from behind him just as Spring felt something lift off of his chest. Ironically, he felt alive for the first time in- well, in more than thirty years, he guessed. He let out a laugh and didn’t bother looking behind him as he continued approaching the figures on the horizon, realizing then who the others were.

They were his old friends. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, their Toys, even Marionette and the… admittedly sort-of annoying balloon boy! And he could see two human shapes as well. One of them he assumed was Jeremy, the only security guard he and his friends ever liked. The other one, though, he didn’t know. Must have been someone from the place after ‘87, when Spring was kept deactivated in that room no one else could access…

Spring laughed as he got closer, now able to really make out the animatronics- wait, they didn’t look like animatronics… but he couldn’t really care at that moment because _it was them_ _._

The moment he was close enough, he threw himself at Fredbear, wrapping the golden bear in a tight hug full of more than thirty years of missed affection. Of course, as he had been running as fast as he was able, it sent the still bear and himself tumbling to the ground, but the rabbit didn’t let go.

Fredbear didn’t hesitate to wrap his own arms around the bunny, chuckling. “You never change, do you, Spring?”

“Is that a bad thing?” The bunny shot back with a wide smile. This close to the bear, he could clearly see that he wasn’t an animatronic anymore. He blinked and finally released Fredbear, sitting up to stare at him. Then he turned to his other friends.

None of them were animatronics. Only Marionette still resembled his “animatronic” self; the balloon child was, well, a human child, while the others all seemed to be humanoid animals, which confused Spring greatly. They grinned and waved, feathers and fur lightly swishing with the movement. Freddy offered both of his hands, one to the bunny and the other to the bear. Both accepted the offered hands and the dark brown bear pulled them to their feet.

“It’s good to see you again, Spring Bonnie,” Freddy told him, clasping his hand for a moment before letting go. Bonnie then dashed forward and hugged the golden bunny tightly, and Spring actually felt a tightness in his chest like… like he…

“Can’t breathe?” he mumbled, returning the rabbit’s hug. He felt like he couldn’t breathe but felt no pain. The purple bunny released Spring and backed up with a grin.

“We’ve been waiting a long time for you,” Chica spoke up now, going over to him and laying a feathered hand on his shoulder, smiling. “The Toys waited for us, and we all waited for you together.”

“We thought you’d be here already, since you’d been gone for so long already… But then we saw what happened,” Bonnie explained, his tone oddly soft for the normally-cocky bunny. “We’ve waited for you to come join us before we move on.”

“Move on?” Spring looked at all of his friends and the stranger, then looked down at his own hands.

There were no tears in his suit, but then there was no suit to begin with. There was soft, golden fur as bright as the day he was made, and it was softer and thicker than synthetic fur could ever be. “What’s going on?” he finally asked, looking up at his friends.

“Ye didn’t think we were soulless, now did ye?” Foxy laughed, patting the bunny’s shoulder with his single hand. “Nay, mate, we got souls. And wha’ do ye think be happenin’ to souls whose bodies have died?”

“I never really thought about it,” Spring admitted sheepishly. Then, as he looked around at all of them, he couldn’t help but laugh. _So our souls took form after our base species, huh?_ He turned to Fredbear, a smile spreading across his face. “You said this is just another adventure?”

Fredbear gave him a grin and pulled him into a side hug. “That it is, Springy. Another adventure- and we’ll be right beside each other through it all.”

“We just have to keep following the light,” Marionette finally spoke, the first of the Toys to say anything. “Then we will find where our destinies are leading us. A… next life, you could say. A second chance.”

Spring glanced at Fredbear, looking a bit worried. “A next life? But… what if we’re not all together?”

“Don’t worry!” This time it was Toy Bonnie speaking, a grin on his face as he bounded closer to Spring. All three bunnies had been close friends, never really identifying as the same person because of their vastly different personalities and designs. Spring wondered what the bright, energetic bunny’s fate had been after ‘87. He supposed that the Toys were scrapped, like Bonnie and his other friends- and he himself- were supposed to be. “If we’re not all together, we’ll find each other.”

“And if we don’t remember?” Bonnie asked this time, furrowing his brow. Spring was somewhat surprised that one of _them_ was asking that; hadn't they had thirty-plus years to think about it? _Or maybe time works differently here?  
_

“We will.” The determined words were uttered from Fredbear himself, who still hadn’t released Spring from the one-armed hug. “We’ll remember, and we’ll find each other.” He smiled at Spring. “After all, what’s Fredbear without Spring Bonnie?”

“Probably a more stress-free Fredbear,” Spring mumbled, glancing aside. “What about that… that…”

“It’s okay, Spring. He’ll never touch anyone again. Look.” Spring looked at Fredbear, then turned around to see what his equally golden friend was gesturing towards.

Writhing, seemingly in agony, was a purple mist that seemed _almost_ solid in the middle, silently shrieking and struggling against invisible bonds.

Spring’s eyes widened; he hadn't even noticed that the voice was gone.

“He can’t follow us any longer,” Fredbear continued with a smile. “He’s earned eternity of pain, not a second chance.”

“Hey guys, let’s go before the next century passes!” Chica laughed, getting the golden animals to turn back around to the others. She smiled softly at them. “I think it’s best to leave the past in the past now, huh? Start our next great adventure and all.”

Toy Bonnie smiled as well and practically hopped over to Spring, grabbing his left hand with his right. “Come on, we can all walk together!”

“As one family,” Toy Freddy added now, smiling as Toy Bonnie immediately claimed the purple rabbit’s hand.

“Family sticks together,” Chica added with a laugh, going to take Bonnie’s free hand. She held her own free hand out to her Toy counterpart, who eagerly accepted the offer. Toy Chica offered her other hand to Mangle, carefully wrapping her fingers around the fox’s right hook. Foxy proceeded to hold his hook out for Mangle to take in their good hand, and offered his left hand to Freddy. Freddy gave a chuckle and took the fox’s hand, holding the other out to his own Toy, who in turn offered his free hand to Jeremy, who offered his to the stranger, who offered his to the Marionette, and the Marionette took Balloon Boy’s small hand in his own still-cloth hand. “Always!”

Fredbear chuckled and gently took Spring’s right hand in his left. “That’s true, very true,” the bear agreed with a sagely nod and a smile. “Then let’s get going. Eternity doesn’t wait forever, y'know, and we’re all thirty or more years overdue.”

Almost as though they were one unit, all of the former animatronics continued walking further into the light, leaving the writhing form of their tormentor to become nothing but a shadow to relive the horrors of his own making. As they walked, Fredbear leaned over to whisper something in Spring’s ear.

“It’s not a bad thing, Spring. I love you just the way you are, and I never want you to change.”

Spring smiled happily, but he didn’t say anything in return. Instead, he kept his eyes on the horizon, the only sign he gave that he heard was a soft squeeze of the bear’s hand.

And then, just like that, they were all gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, in case you didn't catch it, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie were still around in 1987, just in a back room (separate from the Withered animatronics). They had befriended the Toys and Jeremy Fitzgerald, and later on (though Spring never met him) Mike Schmidt. This, of course, changes some of the story, but I won't explain the story here. Just know that Mike and Jeremy didn't live to see Freddy Fazbear and Friends be torn apart and the murderer be chased into the Spring Bonnie suit.
> 
> But hey, they get a second chance at life, so happy ending! ... Or is it? I never did specify if they found each other in their next life, did I? *wink*


End file.
